Marvel Prime
'Marvel Prime '''is a relaunch and reboot of Marvel Comics and their shared universe, done in collaboration with ''Fantendo - Drive ''runners Inora. The first reboot in the company's storied history, Marvel Prime comes after the cataclysmic events of ''Secret Wars, which reset the universe to it's original state after a massive battle. Launched to combat Marvel's recent rut, the relaunch cancelled several books and restarted surviving books with brand new number one issues. The reboot launched with 16 titles. Reception thus far has been positive. Major Changes In General *The universe gets a complete reboot. *Several ideas and characters from the Ultimate universe are transplanted into the continuity, including Miles Morales and there being only one Nick Fury, who's modeled after that universe's version of the character. *Inspiration is also taken from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including Peggy Carter being completely changed to closely resemble her film counterpart. Another one of these changes is the only Captain Marvel being Carol Danvers, which makes Kamala Khan the first Ms. Marvel. *Much of the early continuity for characters like Daredevil, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Captain America is unchanged. *Marvel GO! is launched, selling collected editions and single issues on any device. In addition, this service will have new exclusive titles. *The staff working on books from before the relaunch will be kept, in addition to new authors and artists for the new books. *The Avengers and sister organizations have not been established yet. *Following Marvel Studios getting back the rights to all of their characters, the X-Men and Fantastic Four are given larger roles. *Series and events are given a "phase structure", as in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This is to make the universe more orderly and cut down on an excess of events. Phase 2 *Kang is defeated and S.H.I.E.L.D. ceases its secret projects, now under heavier control by the World Security Council. *The government gives Captain Marvel a full pardon for her heroism. *The Iron Legion and Captain America's team have been split apart. *Peter Parker learns the identity of Spider-Woman and moves on, retiring permanently. She joins the Young Avengers while Miles Morales takes up the mantle of Spider-Man. *Nick Fury retires and Phil Coulson takes his position. *Bruce Banner launches himself into space with an experimental S.H.I.E.L.D. rocket to protect the world from the Hulk. *The experiments to create more Hulks have produced She-Hulk, among others. *The heroes of Hell's Kitchen are all on good terms. *Loki's plan is stopped, Apocalypse is defeated, Doctor Doom is killed, and the serial killer Darren Cross is brought to justice. Phase 3 *The Phoenix dies in a battle with the X-Men, Angel leaves after losing his wings to her, and a disillusioned Cyclops also quits. *The Skrulls and the Earthlings have all formed a treaty and are now allies after they help the shapeshifters move into the uninhabited and lush planet of S'krt rather than Earth. Because of the defeat and arrest of Ronan as well as their fondness for Captain Marvel, the Kree also agree to make peace with their ancient enemies. *Daredevil, after realizing what he has become in a fight with his friends that almost ends in their deaths, exposes himself as Matt Murdock and turns himself in to the police after disbanding the Hand forever. *Tony Stark makes up with James Rhodes, defeats his creation Ultron, and sobers up to become a better Iron Man. *In 1947, Steve Rogers seemingly destroys HYDRA for good by defeating their new leader Baron Strucker and crashing their superweapon, an aircraft armed with nuclear missiles, into the arctic. This leads to him being frozen in the ice for 70 years. *The Runaways reach their destination and team up with S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring down the Pride. *Nick Fury kills John Garrett, but the Masters escape to fight another day. *Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm are brought out of retirement. *Hank Pym makes peace with Janet van Dyne and marries her before dying of cancer. *Karl Mordo is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Doctor Strange begins rebuilding the Sanctum Sanctorum. Wanda Maximoff decides to become her own hero, deeming herself the Scarlet Witch. *The Guardians of the Galaxy split up to focus on their own projects, while the backup team takes over. *Ms. Marvel uncovers Ghost Rider's identity and breaks up with Robbie Reyes, unable to approve of his violent methods. *The Enchantress is defeated and Thor and Sif start a romantic relationship, having bonded over the experience. *The Inhuman Royal Family now coexists with humanity peacefully and the anti-Inhuman Watchdogs are defeated. Inhumans are now monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D. to prevent another large-scale incident. *Roderick Kingsley is exposed as the evil Hobgoblin and Harry Osborn takes over OsCorp. *Captain America learns that his sidekick is Rikki Barnes, an alternate version of Bucky summoned by a tear in time and space that Kang created through his repeated attempts to change the timeline. *The Maggia is defeated and it's members are arrested, leaving a power vacuum for criminal gangs in New York City. Titles Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Events Phase 1 Phase 2 Reception Reception for the relaunch has been positive, especially it's format. Despite this, it was criticized for the overabundance of team books. Trivia *The reboot/relaunch was inspired by Marvel Comics and DC Comics' recent relaunches, as well as the 2015 event Secret Wars. *Marvel Prime's main competition is DC Neo. Category:Reboots Category:Marvel Category:Sr.Wario Category:Comics